


The New Mand'alor

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [17]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Double Penetration, Drunk Din Djarin, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: After hitting rock bottom, Din returns to the only place he can think of to go: Boba's Palace, where you and Boba are more than ready to help him forget his troubles.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 21
Kudos: 165





	The New Mand'alor

The three of you retreated to your room for some privacy free from interruption. Din barely glanced at the opulent surroundings, just found a blank stretch of wall and slid down it to the floor.

Your heart broke. That baby had been the center of Din’s life, and now he was gone.

“I just gave him away,” Din said to no one in particular. “I didn’t fight for him, I barely argued. This was what I’ve been working toward all this time, right—reuniting the kid with his kind? I can’t train his freaky sorcerer abilities. He deserves to be around people like him.” Din put his head in his hands.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, crouching down beside him and putting what you hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“My ship is gone too. It was blown up.”

Yikes. “How did you get here?”

“Caught a ride on a freighter with the last of the credits I had on me. I am having a really bad time right now.”

“You’ll stay here, of course,” Boba said decisively. “I won’t kick you out on the streets, Mando.”

“Din Djarin. My name is Din. And thank you.”

“Din.” Boba tried out the name. “What’s that new weapon on your belt?”

“Oh, this?” Din held up the handle, and a fierce blade sprung into existence. It glowed and rippled with black energy. “This is a darksaber. Apparently I ritually won it from Moff Gideon, which makes me the ruler of Mandalore. Bo-Katan wanted it, but I had literally just helped her take over a light cruiser, so killing me immediately to take it back would have been in bad taste. But I guess she wants me dead now.”

Okay, he was _really_ not having a good time.

Din turned off the blade and clipped the handle onto his belt. “Do you have anything to drink? Something strong?”

Boba poured a glass from your alcohol stand and handed it to Din, who had taken off his helmet to drink.

Din sniffed the drink then raised an eyebrow in surprise at Boba.

Boba shrugged.

Din downed nearly half the glass in one series of gulps. Then he leaned back his head and stared at the ceiling.

You didn’t recognize the drink. “Can I try?” you asked, and Din handed you the glass. At just one sip, you sputtered. “What _is_ that?”

“Narcolethe. It’s a potent Mandalorian drink.”

“I had it stocked for you,” Boba told him. “I also have _ne’tra gal_ if you’d prefer.”

“This is perfect. Something to knock me out.” Din took another swig. “I’m just going to drink myself into a stupor tonight, and then I’ll make some real decisions about where to go from here in the morning.”

“You are welcome to as much time as you need,” Boba said.

“Thank you.” He drained the rest of the glass then stared at it like it held the answers he needed. Then he shook his head. “Why don’t you just bring me the bottle?”

\---

Drunk Din cried a lot. Or perhaps it was just this version of drunk Din.

Boba had left you two alone an hour ago, politely giving Din privacy to fall apart. And fall apart he did, rambling about his favorite moments with the child and how much he missed him already.

“It’s good to see you again, though,” he said, cupping your cheek for a tender moment. “Don’t think I’m not glad to be reunited.”

“I know,” you said. “I’m glad to see you too. But you’re allowed to be sad about losing the kid. That’s perfectly normal, and I’m sad too.”

He searched your eyes in a somewhat unfocused way. “Has Fett been treating you well? Showing you all the sand? Fucking you good?”

The edge of your mouth lifted in a smile. “Yes.”

“That’s good. I don’t have a place to take you back to anymore. The _Razor Crest_ was blown to bits.” He dropped his head onto your shoulder, and you rubbed his back. “Do you know how long I had that ship? I don’t remember exactly, but it was a long time. I’m glad you got all your stuff out.”

All of Din’s stuff was gone, though, destroyed in one fell swoop. You could only imagine how that felt.

“Fett must be pleased. His rival was completely destroyed, and he didn’t have to do a thing.”

“Boba isn’t like that.” You amended, “Well, at least not about you. Can’t you tell that he’s genuinely concerned for you?”

Din took another drink straight from the bottle of foul-smelling liquid. “I know, and I’m sorry. He’s been more than courteous. He’s a good man. You should stay here for a while, until I get back on my feet.”

An ache hit your chest. The plans the three of you had made, for you to cycle back and forth between them, were destroyed, or at the very least postponed. It would make sense for you to live with Boba for now, as Din had said. “You should stay with us. Take up Boba’s offer to work for him. I know he’ll treat you fairly.”

“I’ll think about it tomorrow.” He let out a shaky sigh, and his eyes filled with tears again. “I just, I can’t imagine never seeing him again. The Jedi think that attachments are bad. How messed up is that? Attachments to other people—even love! No wonder my ancestors hunted those fuckers for sport. What if they never let him see me again? What if they teach him that it’s wrong to love your parents?”

You could only rub his arm in sympathy. What _would_ they teach the little guy? Would he be so focused on achieving inner peace that he forgot about you and Din?

“You’re all I have left, _cyar’ika_.” Din yanked you close in a movement that he was clearly trying very hard to keep from being clumsy. “You’re it. Everything.”

You stopped him from taking another drink from the bottle. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” you asked gently.

“I’m still conscious, so no.” He took a swig. “Do you want some?”

“Some of that jet fuel? No, thank you.”

“It serves its purpose,” he said dejectedly. Then he set the bottle aside. “Not well enough. Everything still hurts. Can I touch you?”

Whatever he needed, whatever would help him feel better, you would give. “Of course.”

“I just want to forget, _cyar’ika_ ,” he moaned. “I don’t want to have to think about the way his little hand wrapped around my finger as I held him. I want to think about you.”

You undid the belt that held your dress together and let the fabric slide off you.

“Dank ferrik, I forgot how gorgeous you are. I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Let’s get you out of that armor then.” The process was more difficult than it should have been because Din wasn’t very helpful. He just wanted to paw at your breasts and hair.

“I want to fuck you.”

“I know.”

Finally, the armor was all detached and enough of his clothing was gone that he could cover your body and rub his dick over your pussy.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” you asked, not totally thrilled with the prospect of laying on the tile.

“No.”

“Okay, then.” You let him lay you down and fumble at your entrance before finally figuring out the angle and pushing inside you.

The sex was sloppy and raw, but full of emotion. Din made loud breathy sounds that encouraged you and convinced you he was enjoying the fuck out of your body. “I missed you.”

You clutched his back. “I missed you too.”

“But now he’s gone, and I have to miss him instead.” Din buried his face in your neck, and you felt the wetness of tears.

\---

Boba knocked on the door between your rooms in the morning.

“Come on in,” you shouted.

Boba stepped through and took in the scene: you cradling Din, his head on your chest and both of you on your bed.

Din groaned and rolled off of you.

“How’s that hangover?” Boba asked.

“I’m a Mandalorian,” Din mumbled. “I can hold my liquor.”

“Uh, huh. Is that why you’re flinching and avoiding the lamp?” You heard the smirk in his voice. “I’ll have some food sent up here for you both.”

“Stay, Boba,” you said. This was still his home, and he was still your boyfriend. You wanted him here.

“You two should talk. Din should take some time to recover. If either or both of you want to join me at the court session this evening, I’ll be glad to see you, but feel no pressure to attend.”

“Boba,” you pleaded, but he left.

\---

Din spent the day fiddling with things around your room, and by evening he was ready for a change in scenery. So he armored up again and watched you get dressed, donning a red silk gown that draped off one shoulder and the ruby-studded choker that Marviin had given you.

Din followed you through the palace and down to the subterranean level of the throne room. The noise grew louder as you approached, crescendoing as you stepped down the last of the stairs and the room’s occupants noticed you.

“There she is!”

“We thought you weren’t coming!”

Something in your chest glowed at the attention. These were your people now, and they knew you.

The Devaronian man whose life you’d saved pushed through the crowd. “My lady, I’m so happy to tell you that I’ve repaid your lord, and I’m back in his good graces. It’s all thanks to you that I’m not dead. Anything you need from me, ever, and it’s yours. I’m in your debt.”

“What’s your name?”

“Toshk, my lady.”

“Thank you, Toshk. I won’t forget your offer.”

He nodded eagerly, then began to clear a path through the crowd for you. “All right, gents, let her through!” At Din’s passing, Toshk put a threatening hand on his chest. “And who might you be?”

Boba spoke up from the throne. “That’s the new Mand’alor.”

“He’s with me,” you assured Toshk, who reluctantly let Din pass. It was impressive that he’d stood up to the Mandalorian at all.

Boba pulled you easily into his lap once you neared the throne; he’d done it a thousand times. “I didn’t expect you here tonight.”

“Mando was getting bored.”

“With you there? Unbelievable.” But he was glad you had come. He squeezed your waist affectionately.

Din looked around uncertainly. What was he supposed to do now?

“You can mingle if you’d like,” Boba offered. “Sit in the corner and drink. Or you can stay up here with us and just watch. I’d invite you to sit on my lap too, but the throne is a bit small for that.”

That got a chuckle, and Din moved to stand by Fennec. He would seem like another bodyguard to any who cared to speculate about his presence.

Business recommenced. A human male in long, elaborate robes buttoned up the front stood before Boba with a haughty air.

“Zarchiv,” Boba greeted. “It’s taken you a while to come and see me.”

“Business has kept me elsewhere. I’m a busy man. Now,” Zarchiv clasped his hands behind his back, “you know that I’ve had a longstanding arrangement with Jabba and then with Bib Fortuna. I trust that you’ll honor it.”

“Do you?” The words hung in the air for a long moment. “I’ve looked through the accounts of your _arrangement_ , and there appear to be some discrepancies.”

Zarchiv’s face twitched. “It’s difficult to find a good accountant these days,” he said smoothly.

Boba let him stew a little longer, then replied with his verdict. “I will honor this established deal, but you won’t steal from me any longer, and you’ll make 10% less.”

Zarchiv, having been caught cheating, didn’t have the grounds to argue. “Fine,” he spat. His bow before leaving was the stiffest you’d ever seen.

Toshk was never far as the night wore on, keeping an eye on everyone who looked at you too much for his liking, like an unofficial bouncer assessing who to let up to the throne to talk to you. People loved to give you gifts, and you loved to receive them, and Toshk looked each tribute-giver over before letting them past.

Some people wanted to talk to you or thank you—you got the impression that you were easier to address than Boba was, so sometimes they spoke to him in a roundabout way through you. Those were the oddest interactions. Other people wanted to hand you things like drinks, or once this evening, a hand-rolled joint of spice.

“Please,” you begged Boba, making big eyes at him and fluttering your lashes. “Just once?”

“No.”

It was difficult to tell what Din was thinking through all of this. He spoke quietly with Fennec sometimes, but mostly he just watched in silence. Finally, he moved closer to the throne and addressed you. “You seem happy here.”

“I am.”

Din nodded. “She fits in here, Fett. Everyone loves her. I can’t give her any of this.” He shook his head. “Maybe she would be better off with only you.”

Boba laughed long and loud, slapping an armrest. “You know, I was just trying to convince her the other day that she should leave me for _you_. I guess we’re both idiots, and we should let her make her own decisions about who she wants to be with.” Boba wrapped his arms around your waist, and you smiled up at Din.

\---

Back in your room in the wee hours of the morning, Din pushed you into the wall and mouthed at your jaw. “Fett,” he groaned between kisses, “do you fuck her every night after she sits on your lap teasing you in these fucking dresses? I wasn’t even touching her, and I’m all worked up.”

“Not every night,” you replied before Boba could. “He walks me back to our rooms, and I have to wait and see each time if he’ll join me in mine.”

Boba added, “It’s difficult to focus sometimes with her on my lap, but she does a good job of hiding my hard-on.”

Din slid his hand into the slit in your skirt, dragging it up your leg. “But you’re thinking about taking her?”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

Din pointed at Boba. “Sit on the bed. Pretend it’s your throne, and fuck her the way you want to.”

Boba began stripping off his belt and armor.

Din turned back to you and helped you out of the dress and jewelry before working on his own clothes. His brown eyes were blown with lust. “Get over there,” he ordered. “Ride his dick.”

Boba sat on the bed’s edge and beckoned.

You knelt over him, deeply aware of Din’s eyes on your back. He was watching, getting off on this. Well, you could give him a good show. When Boba maneuvered you onto his waiting cock, you moaned and threw back your head.

Boba guided you up and down with hands on your legs. “That’s it, princess,” he growled. “So wet for me. So warm.”

You bounced in his lap, hands braced on his broad shoulders. “This is what you think about when we’re out in public? You want to do this in front of everyone?”

“ _Yes_.”

Behind you came the sounds of Din rifling through your drawers, but you didn’t know what he was looking for until he snapped the lube bottle open. Kriff, he was going to fuck you in the ass. You rode Boba faster, getting hotter by the minute.

“Slow down a little,” Din ordered, pressing a hand to the small of your back to lean you forward.

You rested on Boba’s chest, breathing heavily. You jumped when a lube-coated finger pressed at your other hole, working you open. This was your dream, your wildest fantasy: having both men inside you at the same time.

Din didn’t take long to prep you. You wiggled back into his hand and said, “Please,” at the same time that Boba said, “Get on with it. I want to feel her move again.” Din inserted his cock and bottomed out with a groan.

It took you a few heartbeats to remember to breathe. You were stuffed so full, and it was overwhelming. Two huge dicks were seated inside you, their men at your front and back dragging hands all over your body. You rolled your hips, and the sensations intensified. Too much. That wouldn’t be happening again. “I can’t,” you choked out, “I can’t move. You have to—”

They understood. Slowly, they both rocked their hips into yours, out of sync but oh so delightful. Their cocks were thick and warm and powerful, penetrating deep to your core where a fire already burned.

You rested your head against Boba’s shoulder and closed your eyes, giving up on your efforts to stay grounded in any meaningful way.

Din leaned over. “You’re taking us so well, _cyar’ika_. That’s it. Just let us fuck you.”

“I like doing this together,” Boba said, grabbing one of Din’s hands and guiding it up to your breast.

Din gave an appreciative knead. “Me too. She’s _ours_.”

It almost felt like they were paying each other more attention than you, but that was fine because if they gave you much more, you would combust.

No, too late, you were combusting anyway. You clamped down and clawed behind you for a feel of Din’s skin, and the world went white for a moment, and when you regained awareness and the ability to breathe, they were still thrusting.

“Did you come, love?” Boba asked.

“Yes.”

“Mm. That’s good. Now, I want you just to sit there and take it quietly until Din and I come.”

“Okay.” You could do that.

Boba covered your mouth with a hand, pushing your head back against Din’s shoulder. “I said quietly.”

Eyes wide, you nodded. You didn’t make a sound when Din picked up speed and pounded your ass so hard you could almost feel it in your cunt. You didn’t make a sound when his hips stuttered and he spilled into you. You didn’t even peep when Boba rasped, “Stay. Want her full,” keeping Din in place.

Boba maintained that hand on your mouth through his orgasm, only removing it once he’d pumped the last of his cum into your aching pussy.

They eased out of you, and you tried to stand, but your legs were shaking. Din scooped you up and set you on the bed, praising how good you’d felt, how obedient you’d been. Boba cleaned you up with a wet rag.

You fell asleep between them.


End file.
